Su primer y único gran amor
by Nino5571
Summary: .-AU-.-KHS-. Naruto solo trataba de defenderla de esos tres tipos que ya tenían tiempo acosándola, dedicando sangre y sudor con tal de que ella estuviese a salvo, ya que el nunca dejaría que tipos como ellos la humillaran de esa tal manera. Hinata ni siquiera quería pensar en quedarse atrás, de alguna manera u otra ayudaría a su amado en esta situación. .-One-Shot-.-NaruHina-.


Mi primer Fanfic de Naruto mi gente, justo un naruhina debía ser por que... por que así lo orden.  
Este Fic va especialmente para el concurso de **Angelofdarkfire** en Youtube, mas que para tratar ganar lo hice para participar (y usar una buena excusa para hacer un One-Shot de mi OTP )  
Sin mas que decir, disfruten su lectura.  
 _ **Personajes pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto, Alternative Universe basado en OVA Konoha High School.**_

* * *

No lograba escuchar el sonido de su respiración, después de tremenda golpiza cualquiera pensaría que paso a la otra vida, se acercó a él desesperada gritando su nombre, colocando su cabeza en su pecho. La ojiperla, aun sin saber nada de primeros auxilios trato de hacer lo posible para que el muchacho se encontrara aun en su realidad, busco desesperada cualquier señal que proviniese de su pecho, un movimiento, un sonido, lo que sea.

Latidos.

Latidos fue precisamente lo que sus frágiles oídos pudieron percibir, no pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad por ese simple sonido, se aferró fuertemente del rubio, "El Mayor Perdedor de la Escuela" para algunos, "Uzumaki Naruto" para otros, pero para ella, él era el perdedor más orgulloso que se pudo cruzar por su camino, por eso mismo lo admiraba, era su ejemplo a seguir, la razón por la cual seguía adelante sin retroceder su palabra, la persona por la cual daría todo por caminar a su lado, **_su primer y único gran amor._**

-¡No puedo creer que ese idiota enserio se interpusiera entre tú y yo preciosa!- Se escuchó la gruesa voz de uno de los 3 tipos que se encontraban en el callejón donde el rubio yacía inconsciente con la protección de la ojiperla.

-Vamos Hyuga, no te hagas la difícil, le dijiste perfectamente al Chuck que si pasaba su examen de matemáticas te dejarías querer por el-

"Nunca dije eso" pensó para sí misma, no era de sorprenderse que alguno de esos idiotas le dijo al primero esa cruel mentira, después de todo ellos ya llevaban tiempo acosándola en ratos.

-No lo hare, puede que si me hubieses dado una oportunidad de considerarlo antes de traerme aquí y atacar a Naruto-kun hubieses tenido una posibilidad… ¡Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que clase de persona eres!-

Los tres chicos solo la observaron, fulminándola con la mirada, el primer chico rompió el silencio con una carcajada, le parecía tan patético ver a la chica más tímida de la existencia tratando de hacerse la valiente solo por tener a su amado detrás.

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… un simple no bastaba- Sonrió malicioso, chasqueo sus dedos de su mano derecha y ambos tipos se lanzaron a seguir pateando al pelirrubio, Hinata solo comenzó a gritarles que se detuvieran, sin éxito alguno. –Este chico es la razón por la cual no quieres ni voltearme a ver, ¿me equivoco?-

-¡Él no tiene nada que ver!, ¡te lo ruego por favor, detenlos!- le gritaba desesperada, realmente la manipulaba con su punto débil, Naruto.

-Las palabras mágicas Hyuga- La quería lamiendo de la palma de su mano y según él, lo estaba consiguiendo.

La chica se acercó a él, corriendo, eso emociono mucho al muchacho, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la posición en que la chica se acercaba.

"Un puño suave… no lo puedo creer" pensaba el chico mientras recibía el impacto en la cara, lo último que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente al suelo fue el ceño fruncido de la ojiperla, ¿Quién llegaría a pensar que lograría superar el miedo hacia su acosador por un perdedor? El muchacho azoto en el suelo, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-¡CHUCK!- Ambos bravucones gritaron y se acercaron a su jefe, se encontraba claramente en un estado inconsciente, lo cual hizo rabiar a ambos chicos.

-Bien nos había dicho que no te lastimáramos, pero tendremos que tomar manos en el asunto- hablo el tercer muchacho jalándole el cabello a la ojiperla, mientras el otro le proveo un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndola caer en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No eres tan hábil como quieres aparentar- Otro puñetazo. –Pero descuida, ya no tienes a nadie a quien impresionar- Patada. –Solo te queda suplicar por la dignidad que creías tener- Otro puñetazo. –Lo único que vio Chuck en ti fue tu dotado cuerpo junto con tu linda carita, que por supuesto, me hare cargo de que no sea agradable a la vista de cualquiera- Preparaba otro puñetazo para estrellarlo en su rostro, Hinata solo pudo cerrar con fuerza los ojos para recibir el golpe que nunca llego, los abrió con pesadez y ahí se encontraba él, su rubio se le había adelantado y ya tenía en el suelo al otro bravucón.

-¿C-como es posible que aun sigas de pie?- Pregunto el chico que aún se encontraba consiente.

Escupió un poco de saliva combinada con su propia sangre, se limpió el labio con el brazo izquierdo.

-Bien lo había dicho y lo volveré a decir- Ajusto el listón que se encontraba en su frente con el símbolo de la escuela bordado. – ¡No dejare que tipos como ustedes humillen a Hinata!- Se abalanzo al chico con el propósito de darle un golpe en la cara, este lo detuvo con su mano, aunque eso no detuvo que Naruto tratase de patearle enseguida, esta vez acertó, haciendo que el bravucón cayese al suelo, repuso su posición.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría al límite de usar esto- Saco una navaja de su bolsillo.

-¡Oye, eso no está permitido traerse en la escuela idiota!-

-¡Para tu información, ni siquiera estamos en la escuela, estos son las calles amigo, deberías informarte mejor!- Se acercó rápidamente al pelirrubio para tratar de causarle una profunda herida, que desafortunadamente logro hacer, justo en su hombro. –Que mal perdedor, si no te hubieses movido el lugar de la herida hubiese sido uno mucho mejor-

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Grito la ojiperla intentando levantarse.

-S-si, no te esfuerces, déjamelo a mí- coloco sus puños frente a él, pero involuntariamente se tomó el hombro con mucho dolor soltando un quejido ahogado, asustando mucho a la chica.

-¡El momento que todos esperábamos señores, ver como el actor principal termina con la dulce pareja, el idiota que no sabe cómo rendirse y la estúpida que solo sabe besar el suelo de este!- Burlonamente el chico se acercó al rubio, estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, pero una mano logro detenerlo antes de siquiera tocar a Naruto, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al ver de quien se trataba

-¡Neji-niisan!-

-Puedo ver que no sabes cómo se le trata a una dama- El castaño logro hacer un movimiento para tirar la navaja de su mano y estamparlo en el suelo, vio de reojo a su prima, notando demasiados moretones en ella con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca, esto rompió el límite de su paciencia rompiéndole el brazo al tipo, dejándolo tirando retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Hinata-Sama!- Se acercó preocupado a ella. –Su padre Hiashi me mando a buscarla por no haber llegado a la hora debida a casa, ¿se encuentra bien?-

Hinata asintió, claramente diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que su aspecto decía, miro al rubio colapsar por la pérdida de sangre y dejando el dolor que su cuerpo le brindaba se acercó a tratar de ayudarlo.

-¡Neji-niisan, debemos llevarlo rápido a un lugar donde lo atiendan, te lo ruego!- La ojiperla sollozaba, llamando la atención del castaño.

\- … De acuerdo, llamare a alguien para llevarlos a ambos a urgencias- Saco su celular haciendo unas llamadas, mientras que Hinata solo se culpaba así misma por los acontecimientos, si hubiese dicho antes a alguien que esos tres tipos la acosaban sin duda las cosas estuviesen mejor… o incluso peor, pero no se le hubiese involucrado a Naruto.

 **0-0-0-0-0- Una semana antes, en uno de los pasillos -0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Y en que estábamos?- Chuck trato de robarle un beso a la Hyuga, sin éxito alguno, ya que esta se volteaba y forcejaba de su agarre con tal de alejarse de él. –Oh vamos Hinata, ¡si dejaras de evitarme seriamos la pareja más bonita del lugar!

-N-no gracias, está mejor así-

La sostuvo de ambos brazos acercándola a él, ahora si no fallaría, aunque un balonazo en la cara lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¡Naruto-kun, se supone que no debemos usar los balones aquí!- Un adorable cejotas el cual todos conocían como Rock Lee reprimía al rubio, el cual solo le sonreía a la ojiperla, se acercó a los chicos ignorando los comentarios de su compañero y fue a sentenciar.

-Oye, deja a Hinata en paz amigo, tratarla así en público no está bien-

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?-

-Hmmm…- coloco uno de sus dedos en su barbilla, en una graciosa pose de pensamiento, un pequeño foco salió de su cabeza, golpeo al tipo justo en medio de la cara. –Alguien que nunca dejaría que tipos como tu humillen a Hinata-

El tipo del suelo rápidamente se levantó para tratar de golpear al rubio, pero recibió otro balonazo por la espalda.

-Deja de ser tan impulsivo Naruto, te meterás en más problemas- Decía el chico seriamente mientras detenía el balón que regresaba lentamente hacia él.

-Grrrr… ¡Sasuke, nunca me dejas lucirme! ¿A quién quieres impresionar tú? – Volteo a todos lados del pasillo- ¿Acaso Sakura-chan se encuentra aquí? ¿Habrá visto lo genial que estuve al golpear a este tipo?- Hizo una clase de pose de victoria que para la mayoría se tomaba como algo idiota.

-No necesito de la presencia de Sakura para salvarte de tus estupideces-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que eres idiota, ¿así o más claro?-

-¡kmdasmaksdmskamdm ahora si peleo contigo pedazo de idio-!- Lo detuvo una débil voz agradeciéndole.

-G-gracias Naruto-kun, no sé qué hubiese hecho si no hubieses llegado así de la nada-

La miro cuidadosamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja aceptando las gracias, dio media vuelta y se fue por aquel largo pasillo con sus amigos, Hinata solo pudo sonreír por detrás dejando aparecer un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

 **0-0-0-0-0- Horas antes de lo ocurrido en el callejón -0-0-0-0-0**

La ojiperla se dirigía calmadamente a su hogar, escuchaba pasos detrás de ella, sabía que estaba en plena calle, era normal escuchar a gente caminando, en un descuido ambos tipos la tomaron por los brazos y la llevaron a la fuerza, por cosas del destino el único que se encontraba ahí era Naruto, que sin pensarla dos veces los siguió, encontrándose con una gran situación que ninguno de los dos hubiese deseado estar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Están seguros que se encuentra bien?- Preguntaba Hinata al ver a Naruto recostado en la camilla de hospital, ella solo tenía unas cuantas vendas y parches, pero no era mucho comparado con Naruto, el pobre muy que apenas fuerzas podía respirar por la pérdida de sangre.

-Descuide señorita, su novio se pondrá bien con reposo y paciencia, por supuesto si se toma sus medicamentos al pie de la letra- Hinata al escuchar la palabra novio enrojeció a mas no poder y perdió el sentido de la noción.

-Ella… no es su novia- Dijo el castaño claramente enfadado del comentario del doctor, haciendo que este se disculpara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió como de película de terror, lentamente emitiendo un rechinido de ella, la persona entrando a la habitación no era nadie más que Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata y tío de Neji, el hombre paso sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo dejando un semblante serio en su caminar, al ver los vendajes y al joven en la camilla se acercó a preguntar.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-S-si, estoy mejor, no debiste molestarte en mandar a Neji-niisan a buscarme.-

-¿A Neji? Pero si yo nunca lo envié a buscarte- Volteo a ver al castaño el cual estaba todo colorado tratando de negar las cosas, "el primo sobreprotector" es como lo conocían en la familia y con este acto se podía asegurar aún más el por qué lleva aquel apodo.

-L-lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa- camino su primo hacia la puerta un tanto avergonzado. – Hiashi, Hinata-Sama…- Volteo a mirarlos esperando en la puerta.

-Vamos a casa Hinata- Camino siguiendo a Neji, pero la voz de su hija lo detuvo.

-Me gustaría estar aquí hasta que Naruto-kun despierte, les pediría el favor de adelantarse, yo llegare sola a casa- declaro finalmente haciendo a su primo dudar.

-… Hiashi-Sama, ¿está seguro de dejar a Hinata-Sama sola después de lo ocurrido será lo mejor?- Le susurro a su tío a espaldas de su prima, se preocupaba demasiado por ella, al parecer después de despreciarla tanto cuando eran más jóvenes el darse cuenta que lo que pensaba de ella está mal, le hace arrepentirse de todo lo que era antes con ella.

-Descuida Neji, estará bien, vamos a casa-

-Si- Y procedieron a abandonar la habitación.

-Si me disculpa, revisare a otros pacientes señorita, llámeme si se le presenta cualquier duda o emergencia- Aviso el doctor recibiendo la respuesta de la Hyuga, dejando al rubio y a la ojiperla solos en la habitación.

-Naruto-Kun…- Tomo su cabello, un tanto extraño por la forma puntiaguda en la que se formaba, pero no quitaba lo atractivo de él, tenerlo al lado era como un sueño para ella, desearía pasar más tiempo con él, pero no así, le gustaría divertirse junto a él, como el con sus amigos, pero su estúpida timidez le ganaba, no podía evitar sonrojarse y desmayarse al estar junto a él, hasta se le olvidaba como respirar al tenerlo cerca. Odiaba ser así, quería creer más en sí misma, quería ser… como Sakura, por algo Naruto se llegó a fijar en ella, siempre se le veía firme en lo que decía, sabia defenderse sola y nunca se le veía asustada, tenía suerte de que a Sakura le gustara Sasuke, si no, tendría mucho menos oportunidad de poder estar con él, ya que si Sakura lo aceptaba, sería el final de sus expectativas.

–Todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy… no pudiera estar más agradecida… Naruto-kun- Se acercó peligrosamente a él, observaba cada detalle de su rostro concentrándose mayormente en sus labios, bien sabía que no se atrevería a robarle un beso en los labios, mucho menos con él en estado inconsciente, en lugar de eso, solo procedió a marcarle un delicado beso en la frente. –Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer hasta ahora, esperare aquí a que despiertes para agradecerte adecuadamente- Recostó sus hombros en la camilla y se quedó ahí un tiempo, ¿horas talvez?, no le importaba, con tal de asegurarse de que se encontraba bien podría permanecer semanas así.

[…]

El dolor en su hombro disminuía, esto iba para bien, de hecho, incluso la cama era cómoda, podía acostumbrarse a estar ahí, en comparación al frio departamento en el que vivía, ese lugar era el paraíso, exagerando claramente. Abrió sus ojos y alarmadamente miro todo su alrededor, preguntándose donde estaba, al ver objetos que solo los doctores usan rápidamente razono que se encontraba en un hospital, miro sus vendajes, en realidad se había lastimado en esa pelea, pero que podía decir, valió la pena defender a su buena amiga, por cierto, ¿dónde estaba?, escucho un pequeño suspiro justo de su lado y su duda desapareció, ahí se encontraba Hinata, completamente dormida, esperando a que el chico despertara, pero el sueño logro acabar con ella.

-Oye, Hinata, despierta, ya estoy aquí~, ¿hola?- trato de despertarla sin éxito, suspiro al fracasar rotundamente y solo se le quedo observando. –Sí que tienes un sueño pesado, lo bueno es que descanses bien después de lo ocurrido- Logro observar que su ojo se encontraba un poco hinchado, se alarmo un poco por eso, de hecho, la culpa lo empezaba a consumir, si hubiese logrado ser más fuerte, por este tipo de cosas era el hazme reír de la escuela, aun mas cuando trataba de vencer a Sasuke frente a todos, se sentía fatal en estos momentos.

"Enserio creo en ti Naruto-kun"

-¿Q-que?- Miro a Hinata, juraría el haber escuchado su voz, pero al parecer era su rara imaginación.

"Tú me inspiras, de hecho, me gustaría poder estar más tiempo contigo Naruto-Kun" Otro recuerdo. ¿Quién lo diría? Hinata incluso lo apoyaba en su imaginación, sin saber el porqué, solo pudo dibujar en su rostro una sincera sonrisa, cada vez que veía a Hinata, se sentía más confiado, sentía que podía ser el mismo, dejar de aparentar ser la cosa más genial del universo y ser humano, alguien normal.

-Hehe, puedo decir que el estar junto a ti se siente mucho mejor que pasar tiempo con Sakura-chan, ¡hahahahaha!- Frotando el cabello de la Hyuga rio un buen rato hasta que decidió levantarse sin problema de la camilla, tomo su suéter cubriendo a Hinata con él, la tomo en brazos y decidió llevarla a su hogar el mismo, nunca se cansaría de cuidarla a pesar de que ella no lo pidiese, con solo mirarla a los ojos podía comunicarse con ella, sabía que ella le pedía ayuda y él nunca la ignoraría, incluso han pasado algunas veces en el cual ha dejado de coquetear con Sakura para ir a su rescate, ¿unas seis o siete veces?, había perdido la cuenta, pero era lo de menos ahora.

Una enfermera entraba a la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, pero se alarmo al ver al paciente fuera de la camilla cargando a la chica.

-¡Joven, podría pedirle que regrese a la camilla de nuevo, aún debe de reposar sus heridas!-

-Déjame pensarlo…- De nuevo hizo su extraña pose en la cual pensaba que se veía todo reflectado de la vida, chasqueo los dedos y declaro. –Neh- Se fue sin más que decir abandonando el edificio caminando en la oscuridad de la noche, solo tenía a la Hyuga y a la luna llena para acompañarlo, mientras trotaba la ojiperla despertó preguntándole rápidamente si se encontraba bien, por supuesto que el chico afirmo para no preocuparla.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos Naruto-kun?-

-Te dejare en tu casa, de hecho ya estamos cerca, ¿no?-

-S-si…-

Dieron vuelta en la esquina y ahí estaba, la mansión Hyuga, el rubio obviamente se sorprendió por los lujos de esta, pero no quito su vergüenza para entrar así como así por la barda y dejar a la chica en la puerta, la bajo delicadamente y procedió a despedirse de ella recibiendo su infinito agradecimiento y entregándole su suéter, que por supuesto Naruto insistió en que lo conservara, era algo así como un recuerdo.

-Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela, espero y esos chicos no vuelvan a siquiera meterse contigo-

-Eso espero igualmente Naruto-kun, gracias de nuevo-

-Demasiados gracias, ¡me harás sonrojar! Bueno… ¡nos vemos!-

Brinco de nuevo la barda como si nada dirigiéndose a su departamento de nuevo, la ojiperla solo se quedó observándolo desaparecer en la oscuridad, pero rápidamente reacciono para dirigirse rápidamente a su habitación tomando el obsequio que tano había trabajado para su amado, algo le decía que este sería el momento perfecto de entregarla, no podía echarse para atrás.

Se había adelantado un buen tramo ya, muriendo de frio en pleno de la noche y temblando como loco para tratar de conseguir un poco de calor, escucho unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, giro ligeramente su vista para abrir sus ojos de par en par al visualizar como la ojiperla corría hacia el con una bolsa en mano, la chica se detuvo frente a él con la respiración agitada.

-¿Acaso olvide algo?-

-Y-yo… yo solo… quería… darte esto….- decía tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, ofreciéndole la bolsa.

-¿Para mí? ¡No te hubieses moles!…tado…- Saco de la bolsa una bella bufanda roja, bastante larga para su gusto, pero eso no le quitaba que fuese un lindo toque. – ¡Wow, me encanta Hinata!-

-Me alegra que te encantara-

Naruto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro, se acercó a ella sin nada que decir y la envolvió en sus brazos, mejor agradecimiento no podía aceptar de ella y como se encontraba sin palabras, eso era la única acción que se le vino a la mente para tratar de agradecerle. Hinata completamente sonrojada, sentía que toda la cara le quemaba, incluso su corazón no dejaba de brincar de felicidad por ese contacto con su amado, acepto el abrazo con un poco de esfuerzo pero igualmente no dijo ni una palabra alguna, no quería arruinar el bello momento De hecho ninguno tenía nada que decir, no necesitaban palabras para transmitirse lo que sentía cada uno, el encontrarse solos les daba tranquilidad, el estar con **_su primer y único gran amor_** era suficiente para saber que todo estaba bien y nadie podría quitarles eso aunque lo intentase. Nunca la dejaría ir y ella nunca lo soltaría.

 ** _Nunca._**

* * *

 _"Hola" -Aparece bailando Tap-  
-le arrojan cosas- "No jodas Nino" "No publicas na_da" "Todo muerto esta tu Fanfiction" "¿ _Y el siguiente capitulo de tu fanfic de Sonic donde esta?" "Dame mi SonamyShad cabrona"  
"Si si si, ya lo se, ya lo se, deje algo muerto mi otro fanfic, y la verdad es que me distraje con muchas cosas, entrando a nuevos fandoms, conociendo mas gente, dejando las cosas de Sonic a un lado, etc. No lo puedo negar, me desvie por que quise y creo que lo seguiré evitando aun hasta retomar de nuevo esa inspiración y joda que me dio al crearlo" -sigue bailando tap- "pero miren el lado bueno mi gente, les traje naruhina" -le avientan un zapato-  
"Queriamos Narusaku o Sasusaku, cualquiero cosa que no sea tu Naruhuana"  
"nasdksdsd ya dejenme en paz" -llora acido- "Por cierto, **p** **erdon Senpai Angeles por excederme a mas de 3000 palabras, es que si me inspire, ademas de que ni sabia como terminarlo, espero lo disfrute mujer** "_

 _PD: Use sufijos japoneses en este fanfic ya que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ellos en el universo de Naruto._

 _Bye bye~_


End file.
